Just for this Moment
by Eponine54
Summary: Now that the war is over, Ron tries desperately to find the woman he loves. As the two begin a journey together, they ultimately find themselves immersed in revenge for the taking of innocent lives, and a passionate affair a long time coming. Ch. 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The War was over now, and the Dark Lord had been defeated. In his final moments, however, the world that he had tried so hard to conquer shattered under the force of his powers when the last second came. What was left were the remains of life…the remains of humanity. Ron had survived that attack when no one else in his family, save Ginny, Fred, and George, had. In their loneliness, their relationships had thrived…but there was a craving that took over the very depths of Ron's soul that he could never share with them. Instead, there was someone else who had occupied his thoughts every second of every day. For years, he had dreamed of nothing but a lifetime with her. He needed her…more than she could ever need him. Ron knew this. Even as they would walk down the halls together when they were in school, even as they became the closest of friends…he knew this. Now it'd been years since he had seen her. When the War ended, Ron had contacted Harry in hopes of trying to find the third part of their trio. Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ron had looked everywhere for his lost love…but that's exactly what she was- lost.

Hermione had survived the war, though this was not to Ron, nor Harry's, knowledge. She now lived in the ghettos, down Knockturn Alley. She was a nameless, faceless creature that had turned to a life of sin when her world came crumbling around her shoulders. Her identity was a mystery, even to her now. Her life was that of the prostitutes that slunk around the alleyways, hoping to tempt passerby that were too deep in their cups to notice the exhaustion written in the lines in their faces; hoping to God that this time would be the time to make the pain and the shame go away. Hermione knew, deep down, knew that the shame would not go away…she knew it would haunt her until she died, and she prayed that day came soon. There was no spark in her eyes anymore; no more was the passion for knowledge that had been with her in younger days. Alone and friendless, Hermione lived out her days in endless squalor and tried to remember what it was like to smile. She remembered Harry…and how he always knew how to make her feel better, no matter what. She remembered Ron and his wonderful sense of humor. She remembered her best friends and her school days…but when she woke up, every memory disappeared until Hermione was left sobbing in her bed, wondering where her life had gone…and it was then that she would rise from bed, outline her eyes in the blackest of pencil, redden her lips until she thought they were bleeding, and dress to walk the streets.

Ron knew he shouldn't be doing this. This was not the way to deal with things…not the way to try to rebuild a normal existence. Fred had suggested it as a way to deal with his cravings, to try to put out the monsters that ate up his heart. Still, Ron had protested, he didn't want to go to a whorehouse to get out of his system. But here he was, nervous and sweating, with Fred standing next to him, eyeing the women on the street.

"Ron, would you look at this?" Fred asked him, elbowing him in the side.

"Look at what? All these painted sluts waiting for a eager customer?" Ron answered bitterly.

"Ron, I know you wish you could find Hermione, and I know you wish the old days were back…but don't we all?" Fred said wistfully, sighing at the thought of his parents and older siblings.

"I just…I need her, Fred. George is lucky- he has Angelina. You're lucky, because you don't care. But…I need her. I can't believe that she's gone- not and try to go on living."

"Then pretend that tonight has nothing to do with living, and everything to do with having a good time. Trust me, you'll feel better afterward. You need to try to start putting your life back together, Ron. I'm sure Hermione isn't the only woman in the world for you."

Ron refused to acknowledge the comment, and instead, stepped boldly forward into the throng of people crowding Knockturn Alley. There were women everywhere. Some were beautiful, and looked as though they didn't belong with real hookers. Some looked scared and unsure, as though they couldn't believe this was the hand life had dealt them. Some of them, however, looked as though they belonged here- they were beautiful and ugly, slim and plump, with hard cold eyes and an unsmiling mouth. They knew they were there to tease and tempt, to make men get down on their knees and beg for the things they'd only dreamed of.

And then, out of the crowd, came a familiar face. Her hair was sleek and brown, and her eyes were outlined in dark black liner. Her lips were deep red, just ripe to be kissed. She was wearing a black leather corset top that displayed magnificent breasts that spilled out of her top. Her miniskirt showed the outline of a perfect ass, and her tall boots fit snugly to long, toned legs. She was the shadow of a stranger…and Ron knew he should know her. He didn't, however- but she was close enough to the real thing. Maybe it could ease his pain.

"Hey, you, babe." Ron called out to her, sounding more confident then he felt. He knew he would normally never act this way around women, never mind sleep with a prostitute…but the War had changed everyone.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. She strode toward him until they were so close that he could feel her breath on his neck.

"What can I do for you tonight, sugar?" she asked him.

"You free for the night?" Ron asked before he lost his nerve.

"Yeah. Ya got fifty Galleons?" she questioned.

Fifty? Was she bloody mad? Without a word, Ron shuffled into his pockets until he found what he knew would not suffice- ten Sickles.

"This is all I have…" he started, but then she put her finger to his lips.

"It's fine…besides, you remind me of someone…but don't worry. You ready?" she asked him softly.

Ron nodded. She took his hand and led him down the alleyway to a decrepit old apartment building. She led up the first two flights of stairs and into her apartment. As she cleaned up the wobbly old coffee table absentmindedly, she asked,

"So, any type of specialty you prefer?"

"Um…I don't know…it's kind of been a while, what with You-Know-Who and all…" Ron trailed off.

She flinched visibly at the mention of the Dark Lord, but said nothing.

"Yeah. Well, um, the bedroom is over here," and then she led him into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The room was cluttered and there was really nowhere to sit but her bed. Ron watched her curiously as she cleared away old newspapers and a scrapbook from her bed.

"What's all that for?" Ron asked her.

"Oh…erm, just some papers that I was going through," she answered almost unwillingly.

The bed cleared off, the girl lay down seductively across it and beckoned him forward with the crook of her finger and the longing gaze in her eyes. He sat down next to her, leaning into the curve where she bent at the waist. The soft skin of her stomach pressed against the small of Ron's back, and he could feel the heat that blazed there.

"So…are you going to get what you paid for?" she asked him suddenly, and her arms were encircling his shoulders. She had sat up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hot breath was on his neck.

"I…um…oh bloody hell." Ron muttered, and then turned around to capture the girl's rosebud lips.

She tasted sweet, and faintly salty, like she had let her tears spill over into her mouth. He let his hands roam over her soft face and fist in her hair, pulling her mouth all the closer, all the deeper. He opened his eyes slightly, and was faced with a face whose dreamy expression cut him to the core. She looked like…but it wasn't…couldn't be.

"Hermione…" he moaned, knowing it wasn't her, but dreaming that it was…oh Merlin, if only…but then suddenly,

"Mmm…Ron…" she murmured sweetly under her breath.

Ron pulled away at that, and cradled her face in his hands.

"Please tell me you said…oh Gods, Hermione? Can it be…?" he whispered. "What happened to you?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she gazed into the face of the man she had wished for, for so long.

"Gods, please don't play tricks on me…who are you? What are you doing to me?" she cried as she wrenched away from him.

Ron caught her wrist and held her close as her body shook with sobs.

"Hermione…it's me, Ron. I swear it…oh I've looked for you everywhere." Ron said softly, trying to keep the emotion from cracking in his voice.

Hermione looked up at him, mascara making black rivers on her cheeks. "I thought you were…"

"Me too."

"Oh Ron," she cried, kissing his palms, "I looked everywhere for you and Harry, but after…" she gulped, "After Voldemort…"

"Don't!"

"Sorry…after…He was gone, I figured you and Harry would come back and find me. I was in hiding…after what the Death Eaters did to me; I didn't want to risk anything. But three years passed with no word, no sign…no one ever came. And it was hard trying to rebuild a life where everywhere you go, there is just leftover destruction from war. So I came back to Diagon Alley looking for somewhere to stay…and found all this. The only place with life was Knockturn Alley, and…well…I had to find some way to survive? That's all it's about, isn't it?"

Hermione turned her head away and wiped her eyes with the base of her hand.

"I missed you, Ron…I did."

"Oh Gods, I missed you too…more than you'll ever know."

Suddenly angry, she turned to him, eyes glaring. "Then why did you come here?" she demanded. "Why here? Why a whorehouse? If you missed me so much, cared for me so much…"

Ron took no notice of her no-nonsense look and swept her back into her arms, crushing her against his chest. He forced her chin upward, causing her to assume a defiant glare.

"Because I love you, dammit. Yes, that's right- and maybe you never knew it, and maybe you don't care…but the thought that I'd lost you after the war damn near killed me. I know we never had the chance to let things work between us, and I know I never really knew how you felt about me. I didn't want to come here…but I thought I'd die with needing you, with needing something- ANYTHING- to ease this pain. I…" Ron trailed off, never finishing as he pressed his lips to her in a loving assault that left Hermione breathless.

His mouth was everywhere, leaving trails of fire everywhere he went. Up her neck to brush against the soft, pale skin…his hands like wildfire on her body. Almost instinctively, Hermione lifted her arms over her head so he pull off her top.

"Hermione…this thing…it ties…how does it come off?" Ron muttered after a minute of trying to loosen the back so it could come off.

"Ron, it's not hard…"

"Well then you do it…"

The shirt went flying in the other direction.

"Oh…" he said, "Good work, there."

She was braless, and he cupped the round globes in his hands carefully.

"Oh… Ron…" she said breathlessly, trying to get his shirt off at the same time.

He took it off for her, before slowly bending down and suckling at the two perfect mounds. She gasped in pleasure, before arching her body toward his for more.

"Ron, I…"

"Shhh…" he said, and continued to lave his tongue over her nipples.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, as if in a haze, and looked him dead on. Ron felt his knees buckle at the look of pure pleasure written on her face. Her hands pushed him away from her chest, and she went almost shyly to his jeans. With agonizing slowness, she undid them and helped him shimmy them off until he stood there in all his brazen glory; his manhood pushing through the thin cloth of his boxers in salute. Hermione, a mischievous grin on her face, crawled toward him, and slowly took him out of his boxers. Ron shivered with the anticipation as well as the sheer desire pulsing through him. Slowly, tantalizingly, Hermione ran her tongue along the tip before plunging it the rest of the way into her mouth. Ron felt the warm, wet, cavity eclipse itself around him, and he let out a moan that sent chills and shock waves through Hermione. He let her run her tongue up and down his length before he shoved her backward onto the bed and spread her legs apart. Ron didn't notice how she flinched and how her hands went instinctively to cover her body. Caught up in the passion, he plunged inside of her and gasped as he felt her warm tightness close into him. Hermione tried to fight back the tears in her eyes that came forward, in spite of the thrill that went through her when Ron came into her.

"Oh Gods…Hermione…" Ron moaned as they rocked back and forth together.

He was close…so close…but he had to…had to hang on. He wouldn't ruin this moment for the life of him.

"You're mine…all mine…" he said softly to the woman clinging onto him.

It was then that Hermione's earth shattered, and the images she had been trying to fight from her mind came to the forefront. Instead of her lover's smiling face, she saw…him…thrusting into her violently, whispering those same words…

"You're mine…all mine…" he had said to her those nights.

"I'll never be yours!" Hermione cried aloud, and shoved Ron away.

Ron tumbled backwards onto the floor, and got up instantly.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what the…"

But he trailed off as he saw her crying in a curled ball on her bed. It was then he saw the scars on her back.

"Good Lord…what did they do to you?" he asked quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Ron stared at the scars in horror, not even being able to imagine the terror she had been through in the years they were separated. He tried to comfort her, but she only sobbed harder and curled further into a ball.

"Hermione? What…what happened? Please…let me hold you," he begged, as he tried to hold her and she pushed him away.

"This was a mistake…it's all a mistake. Please, Ron, just go away…pretend this never happened." Hermione sobbed, but she was no longer pushing away the strong arms that enveloped her frail figure.

"And leave you like this? After all the time it took for me to find you? Never- I'll die first." Ron said staunchly, but sounding more confidence than he felt. "You…you mentioned Death Eaters. What did…did they…?"

Ron trailed off, leading toward the dreaded question that he wondered whether he really wanted the answer to it. Hermione took a deep breath, and sat up slowly. She felt the world spinning around her, and it took all of her control not to vomit…it was control she had learned the hard way, through years of…of…but she couldn't force herself to think about it. Talking was hard enough.

"Ron…when I said that I had had some run-ins with the Death Eaters, I didn't mean that I had fought them in the war. They…they found me in hiding. I had made some fierce enemies back when we were in Hogwarts, and I knew now…without the protection of Dumbledore…"

Hermione and Ron both hung their heads in silent, respectful remembrance of the Headmaster who had died bravely in fighting during their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Wiping her eyes, Hermione forced herself to keep talking.

"Without him, they knew that I was powerless. All the book-smarts in the world could never have made up for the street-smarts that you or Harry had…and I didn't want to put you in more danger. Harry was in enough danger as it was…and I knew that the Death Eaters, thinking that I could lead them to you two, would keep me around to find out."

"Wait, wait…so you…you pretended to be an ally of the Death Eaters?" Ron gasped in shock.

"Sort of. It was more of an agreement…if I told them where you two were, they would keep me alive…and nothing is worse than a death by their hands. It was strange, because I always thought that they saw me as a silly, useless girl. But I guess I was a more formidable enemy than I thought I was, because they were scared…Lord, were they scared. When Voldemort…"

"Hermione!" Ron yelped.

"Ron, stop! When Voldemort was not close by to keep a watch on me, the Death Eaters were terrified that my skills in magic could surpass theirs."

"So, what happened then?" Ron asked, barely daring to breathe.

"They…they found out that I had been giving them false leads…I knew they would eventually, but I was hoping to borrow enough time for Harry to get away, or to beat Voldemort…either one. That time came too late though, and someone tipped Voldemort off that I had been feeding them false lines. That night…that night, one of the Death Eaters came for me. I knew what had happened, because usually, the Death Eaters treated me with a sort of contempt and respect. They thought I had been helping them out of fear of death, but they knew I held the fate of the war in my hands. This time though, the Death Eater dragged me through the underground trails of Voldemort's world by my hair until we reached the room where the other Death Eaters and Voldemort were."

"And then?"

"And then…" Hermione's voice broke, but she continued, "And then each Death Eater proceeded to beat me…and rape me. I was raped by each one at least three times, but I passed out before it was all over. When I came to, Voldemort was standing over me…before he took his turn on my used, wasted, body…he told me that the scars of my punishment would echo through the course of my life as long as I lived, and for every false lead I gave him, it would come back to me ten-fold…"

Hermione barely finished her last thought before she broke down. Ron put his arms around her, but he could barely contain the shivering, shaking, broken woman in his arms.

"Oh gods…Hermione…they…I can't believe it. So, was that the only time, or…?"

"No…I was Voldemort's mistress every night…and every night, when he was through, he let his favorites have their turn." Her voice suddenly turned hard, and angry. "Beasts! Every one of them were beasts! They enjoyed hurting me more than their own release. In fact, it seemed that they couldn't release unless they saw the trails of blood running down my back from where they had lashed at me with leather straps. But that wasn't the worst of it…what was the worst, were the words Voldemort would say to me every night as he took me- that I was his, all his." Hermione finished in a voice barely above a whisper. "And for the rest of time, he will echo through my head…because I was his, all his."


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Sorry, I know, I swore I'd update…I just finished high school though so things were crazy for a bit. Now that summer is here, I can move on with the story (thanks to a certain person who read my story, along with that crazy night at Bickford's heh). Anyway, so keep looking out for chapter 4- it'll be along soon, I promise.


	5. Author's Note AGAIN!

Author's Note (again)

I know, I know, I know- I keep not updating. I swear on Dumbledore's soul that Chapter 4 is seriously almost done. I had a flash of inspiration finally (which is the main reason I didn't update- no time and no ideas!), so I'm hoping to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks to Nymphadora for being so persistent and wonderful about this story!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Ron reached out to stroke the slowly healing scars on her back. Hermione shuddered at his touch, and moved away.

"Ron, you don't understand. I can't…I can't take feeling this way right now. I just barely got out of there alive."

Ron sat back on his knees for a moment, and stared at her thoughtfully. She seemed…older now. But then again, everyone was older, now that the War had finally passed over. There had been so many lives lost, and so many more than that ruined. It seemed unfair, as though someone who fought as bravely as Hermione had, and gone through the hell that she had, would resurface into the real world with less emotional wounds than this.

"Ron…I want you to take these back," Hermione said, handing over the Sickles he had used to pay for her earlier. "I'd hate to think that the first time we were together happened only because you paid for me."

The first time! That meant that there had to be another time…and that meant…he shook his head, determined not to think of those thoughts at the present time. Ron closed his hand over hers and said, "Consider it a present…to starting over new."

Hermione wiped at her eyes, and took the money back. "Thank you."

There was a pregnant pause, and Ron looked around the messy apartment. The mess, the smell…the lack of anything bright and beautiful, seemed so unlike the girl he had gone to school with. It was then that he remembered the scrapbook that he had seen on her bed earlier.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"What's in that scrapbook you have?"

Hermione blushed, and began fussing with her hair. "It's nothing."

Ron attempted to take Hermione's hand, which she shook off. "C'mon, Hermione! It can't be that bad."

Without waiting for a response, Ron got up off the bed and went to where the scrapbook was sitting on the coffee table. Hermione, done protesting, sat on the bed, nervously rearranging her hair. Ron picked up the beaten-up looking book, and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Slowly, not wanting to tear anything out, Ron opened up the book. At first glance, it looked as though there were just old, yellowed pieces of paper inside. However, upon looking further, Ron realized what it was- pictures and newspaper clippings…all about him. Some pictures were from their school days- he, Hermione, and Harry looking equally cheerful in every one. Ron blinked his eyes furiously as the memory of those times hit him straight in his heart. Every so often, Hermione had pasted in an old note from him, asking for her help in class. As Ron turned the pages the pictures and memories of happy days slowly turned into articles from the Daily Prophet. One was about Mr. Weasley's capture of Professor Snape. One showed Ginny and the twins standing witness at Snape's trial, each verifying that they were there the night Snape killed Dumbledore. However, Ron let the tears flow when he came to a page filled with obituaries. There on the page were the faces of his mother, father, and three of his brothers staring back at him. There was also an article about the night the Burrow had been attacked by forces led by Draco Malfoy. Inadvertently, Ron sniffed.

"Ron? Oh Ron, there was a reason I told you not to look in there…" Hermione cried, trying to hold back her own tears. "I just…"

She ran over to him, and cradled him in her arms from behind. "I just…I was so afraid you were dead! I needed to know…I needed to know whether there was any point in trying to find you! When I heard about the battle at the Burrow, my heart damn near broke! I…"

Ron said softly. "Ginny, the twins, and I weren't there that night. We were with Harry and Neville…we didn't hear about the attack until it was too late. When we all got there, all that was left was destruction. Malfoy had even taken the bodies of my family…I never got to say goodbye."

He turned and faced Hermione. "So…why did you keep all of these…"

Hermione took Ron's face in her hands. "Because every time I began to doubt that you had survived, all I had to do was look in here…it made me remember that though maybe I couldn't prove you were alive, I had no evidence that you weren't. It kept me going, believing that maybe you were alive. Besides…if you were dead, those mementos that you saw in the beginning would be all that I had left of you."

Ron started, "But Hermione, why…"

"Oh Ron…it's simple to understand, even for you," Hermione said softly. "I love you."

Ron started. "You…"

"I love you. I've loved you for years…and when you told me before, I was so convinced that I was dreaming that I didn't know what to say. I couldn't bear the thought of waking up and realizing you weren't there…I've dreamed the same dream so many times, that I thought maybe this was a dream too. But Ron- I've loved you since…since the day we were at Dumbledore's funeral. You sat there with me; you held me and stroked my hair. It was than that I knew- before, where it was just a crush on a hopeless redhead I'd known forever…it was now love for the boy who was forced to become a man."

Hermione stood up and offered her hand to Ron. As she pulled him up with her, she said, "I don't know much anymore…nothing makes any sense. But now that I've found you again, I do know one thing:"

Ron tried to hide the smile that was forcing its way to his face. "And what's that?"

"That I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

With those words, Hermione pulled Ron back into bed with her. It was there that slowly, sweetly, they made love- and this time, when Ron felt himself about to let go inside of her, he let forth all the unbridled passion, hope, and love that both had been looking for, and had only just found.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Ron woke up next to Hermione the next morning. As they lay there together, he watched her sleep. It was the first time since they had reunited that Ron had seen her without the traces of fear and paranoia on her face. Instead, in the early morning sunlight, he could see peace and happiness etched in her smile. Ron sighed and drew her closer. In her sleep, Hermione started, and then sighed as she felt Ron's arms enclose about her once more.

It seemed too perfect- Ron had almost given up hope that he would ever find her. Even then, it seemed impossible that she could ever feel for him what he felt for her. And now, suddenly, everything was as it should be. Hermione had confessed that she loved him back…and maybe now, despite the constant reminders around them of the lives that had been taken from them, they could begin a new life together. It all seemed so unfair- they were so young-

"Even now, we're only twenty-two…" Ron mused aloud.

-And they had been asked to shoulder such responsibility, to carry such burdens that most young adults could never dream of. Innocence had been lost too early, and death had come on rapid wings to many of their friends and families. Still, it almost seemed like it would be an insult to their memories if those who survived never picked themselves up and started over.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be having such intense thoughts?" Hermione asked lazily, startling Ron from his reverie.

"I didn't know you were awake," he replied.

"I just woke up."

"Oh." Ron said, and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"What were you thinking about, Ron?" Hermione asked as she propped herself up on one shoulder.

Ron said honestly, "I was just thinking about…. well, where do we go from here? Just because the War is over doesn't mean that there aren't still some loyal followers of…You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort, for Merlin's sake, Ron!"

Ron shuddered. "Yeah…him. Anyway, so who's to say that we're completely out of danger? This doesn't mean that one of the more favored Death Eaters can't rise up and take…His…place."

"Ron, I doubt anyone would try, not after the way Harry hunted down and killed Voldemort, as well as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Not only that, your father caught Snape, and now Snape is in Azkaban for life. It just doesn't seem that there could be anyone else who could rise to such power and keep on any followers that didn't die."

"There's one…" Ron muttered.

"Who?" Hermione asked.  
"Draco Malfoy. I'm pretty sure he's alive and in hiding somewhere." Ron snarled.

"Well, that doesn't mean that…" Hermione tried.

"Hermione, don't you understand? I mean, honestly, the years couldn't have been so unkind to you that you've lost all your intellect. That bastard of a pureblood led the attack on my family! His family has always had it in for my family!" he exploded.

Hermione looked shocked and taken aback at this outburst. "Ron…I…I was only trying to…"

Ron sighed and drew her closer to him. He hugged her tightly, regretting the words he had said. "I'm sorry…I only meant that…I want revenge. I want to kill every person who was behind the deaths of my family. Surely you can understand that?"

Hermione stared into Ron's deep blue eyes. She could understand it…if she had her way, she would exact her revenge on every Death Eater who had raped her. However, as much as she wanted that, Hermione also wanted something else- a home. A new life. Love…all of those things that could fill the empty spaces that the War had left behind.

"Ron," Hermione said tentatively, "I understand, believe me, I do. If I could go back and unleash my rage on the Death Eaters, I would do it in a heartbeat. At the same time, I'm tired of death and destruction. I just want to find home again…if such a place exists."

Ron looked at Hermione as if seeing her for the first time. Of course, he thought, she would want that. Why wouldn't she? The girl's been through enough- the last thing that she would want is to go out and seek revenge.

"You're right," he said finally. "I'm sorry- I was being selfish. I just…I can't believe that they're gone. The only ones left are Ginny and the twins. The thought that I had lost you…well, that doesn't matter. You're here, and I think we ought to do something about it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well first, I think we need to wash all of that hideous makeup off of you."

"What, I didn't look good?" Hermione asked in injured tones while playfully slapping Ron's arm.

"Well, erm, well you did…"

"You certainly weren't complaining last night."

Ron blushed. "No, I wasn't. In fact, I doubt I'll ever complain again! Still, next time we…we…"

Hermione's smile lit up her face as she guessed, "Make love?"

"Erm…sure, next time we do that- I want to do…that…to Hermione, and not someone I picked up off the street."

Hermione's expression turned into one of hurt anger. "You mean to say…"

Ron cut her off. "No, I don't mean to say that I thought of last night as one with a hooker. What I mean to say, if you'll ever let me finish, is that next time, I want to be able to see your face- not a painted on mask you show to the rest of the world."

"Oh. I see."

"Furthermore, I think that after we do that, we need to go find my siblings and try to make some space for you in our flat."

"Oh, Ron, you don't have to…"

"You are not living in this dump anymore." Ron said firmly.

Hermione threw herself into Ron's arm and hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you…thank Merlin you finally came back."

With that, Ron swept Hermione off her feet and into the dinky shower. As they stepped into the stall, Ron shuddered to think that she had been living like this for a couple years. Hermione turned on the water and jumped back.

"It's freezing today. I hate that- it's never at a happy medium. It's either too hot or really cold."

Grudgingly, Ron stepped into the icy cold water and flinched as it hit the area below his waist.

"You know, I think I'll just sit this one out." Ron said, and started to leave.

"Not so fast, buddy!" Hermione said, and before Ron had a chance to think, a cold, slippery body was glued to him.

Unsure whether to back away or to ignore the cold that was painfully freezing his private parts, Ron locked his arms around her and kissed her. It was a cold kiss, but soon heated up when Hermione pushed him up against the wall. Trying not to think about the kinds of viruses that might inhabit that wall, Ron lifted her up and held her with his arms locked around her butt. Immersed in the warmth of her body, Ron put her down after a minute in order to let his hands travel to more interesting places.

"Oooh…Ron!" Hermione gasped as he found the spot she most enjoyed.

Invigorated by her moans, Ron took the opportunity to lift her against him again, but this time thrust himself inside of her. It felt different, now that they were both wet, but still amazing. She was hot and warm, but slick as well. His passage inside was easy, and it wasn't long that he had her pressed hard against the wall.

"Oh gods…Hermione…" Ron cried out as he felt his release coming near.

"Ron…don't stop…"

Pumping faster into her, Ron didn't stop, not until he felt her tighten, and then slump against his shoulder, breathing heavily.

Some moments passed as they lay there, tangled together on the floor of the shower. They both sat still; soaking up the water that pelted their faces and the afterglow of the love that they had made.

"So…you about ready to see everyone again?" Ron asked finally.

"Um…not yet. I have a feeling that once I see everyone again, I won't get you to myself very much afterward- and I'm nowhere near ready to give that up just yet." Hermione replied breathlessly.

"Oh," Ron said, feeling considerably happier. "Alright then."

And with that, Ron turned over and faced Hermione. "Ready for another go?"

Hermione grinned and pulled him closer. "You bet."


End file.
